Maneras de llegar a una Boda
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Luego de que Harley se presente a Tony Stark como el novio de su hija, nada peor puede pasar, es decir, ya paso la peor parte ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando trata de pedir su mano? /Continuación de ¡Corre Harley!/.


**N/A: **Gracias a todas por sus antiguos comentarios respecto a querer que la historia de Harley y Natalie siguiera. No creo que llegue hacer mucho, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

*-*-*-*_**Mansión Stark/ Malibu**_*-*-*-*

Hora de la cena.

Después de que Elizabeth, Pepper y Natalie hubiesen calmado a Tony, las aguas apenas si se calmaron un poco. Harley, quien hasta ese momento no había emitido palabra además del cordial y temeroso saludo a Tony- cabe añadir, que este seguía siendo su jefe en Industrias Stark-y un par de palabras con Pepper y Liz, todos pudieron sentarse a comer lo preparado por Alex y Virginia en respectiva "paz".

Un silencio frio y gélido reinaba en la sala de la mansión. Harley Keneer se sentía un poco incómodo y no podía despegar su vista del plato frente a él, Tony- quien se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, como todo amo y señor- no hacia más que mirarlo fijamente, aumentando asi más su incomodidad.

Además, si debía ser sincero, se sentía un poco incómodo vistiendo un traje fuera de las oficinas de S.I y no podía apartar la vista del delicado vestido celeste que cubría el cuerpo de su novia. Uno muy parecido al que la señora Stark llevaba, seguramente ambos habían sido un regalo de Tony.

—Y, dime Harley ¿Cómo andas con con el trabajo? —pregunto divertido Alexander, sabiendo muy bien como andaban las cosas en Tennessee, pues por algo él era algo asi como un segundo/tercer jefe en Industrias Stark. Obviamente, primero estaban sus padres.

Keneer sonrio, sintiéndose agradecido por que su cuñado haya sacado un tema de conversación.

—Oh, bien... Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo Harley, tratando de seguirle el juego a Alex. Pero la mirada seria de Tony, le hizo llevar la copa de vino a sus labios y tomar profundo.

Harley intentó sostener la mirada del padre de su novia ¡En verdad lo intento!, sabía desde un principio que aquello no sería fácil y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin dar pelea. En verdad amaba a Natalie Stark, y haría lo posible para que Tony le entendiera. Pero claro, no iba a decir nada estando en la mansión... ni en la Torre Stark ni la Torre Avengers (N/A: En mi versión, la Torre Stark y la de los Vengadores, son dos torres diferentes). El rubio sabia muy bien que debajo de donde estaban, Tony tenia todo un batallón de diferentes armaduras de tamaños y poderes especiales. Sabia que en la Torre Avengers se encontraban el MarkV, el MarkXVII y el MarkXLII; y aunque esos solo fueran como exposición para los fans y turistas, sabia que Tony podía ponerlos a funcionar si él se los ordenaba. Y Harley no tenia deseos de ver a toda la orda de armaduras como cuando era un niño, sabia que el final no tendría el mismo resultado.

Natalie no pudo más que bufar ante la "patética" actuación de su padre ¡Por dios!, hasta Danny se estaba portando mejor que él. Ella lo miró como disculpándose, y Harley sólo le sonrió, intentando que comprendiera que todo estaba bien. Ambos se tomaron de la mano bajo la mesa, cosa que Rogers noto pero no dijo nada.

—Oye, Harley ¿Cómo esta tu madre y tu hermana? La ultima vez que hable con Hanna, estaba emocionada por que había coneguido un papel para "La novicia rebelde"... —dijo amablemente Pepper, Harley le sonrio y solto una leve risilla.

—Si bueno, ella dice que es su comienzo como actriz y mamá la apoya... —Harley tomo un trago al vino— Mi madre dice que con algo se empieza... —Natalie le sonrio.

—Yo le ofreci darle un papel importante, pero al parecer tu hermana quiere hacerlo por sus propios medios... —dijo la joven Stark con media sonrisa, Pepper asintió.

—Entiendo ese sentimiento... —dijo ella mientras veía tanto a su marido como a su dos hijos mayores.

—Cariño, sabes que solo quiero ayudarte y hacerte las cosas más fáciles... —le dijo con cariño Tony y Harley se sintió mejor cuando su jefe desvio la mirada de él.

Al seguir la velada, el hombre pudo notar los cambios de animos de Tony. Todo se expresaba a travez de sus ojos, se le notaba. Por ejemplo, cuando este miraba a su esposa, su mirada mostraba amor y admiración hacia la pelirroja. Cuando sus ojos chocolates se posaban en su hijo mayor, esta cambiaba a una divertida y más relajada. Cuando miraba a Natalie, se suavisaba y demostraba cariño al igual que con Danny. Cuando Tony miraba a Liz, esta demostraba respecto. Pero cuando lo miraba a él, su mirada pasaba a una dura y fría, como si quisiera matarlo a travez de sus ojos.

Natalie no hacia más que apretarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien y por un momento lo creyó.

Sin embargo la calma antecede a la tormenta, o eso dicen.

—Y dime Harley... —empezó Alex y el rubio lo miro— ¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones de verano? —pregunto, solo con la intención de invitar a su compañero a unírseles en su próximo viaje familiar.

—De hecho quería pedirles permiso para llevar a Natalie a... —quizo decir Harley.

—¿Llevar a Natalie a _dónde_? — preguntó Stark frunciendo el ceño.

—A mi departamento de playa, serán sólo un par de… —trato de convencerlo

— ¿A tu departamento? ¿Mi hija? —la expresión del padre de la familia Stark era totalmente dura. Todo rastro del hombre bueno que era parecía haber desaparecido, y estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas — No. Definitivamente no... —expreso con enfado Tony.

Pepper sonrio de medio lado y miro a la pareja frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? —pregunto la mujer, ganándose asi la mirada molesta de Tony.

—¡Claro, mamá! —dijo Natalie con una sonrisa perversa y burlona, Tony miro herido a su hija.

Tony Stark fulminó por última vez con la mirada a su yerno y se retiró bruscamente escaleras arriba, golpeando con fiereza la puerta de su dormitorio al adentrarse en él. La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto, roto por un bufido de Alexander.

—Descuida, má´ ... Yo ire por él —dijo el oji-azul cuando vio a su madre querer levantarse de la mesa.

Cuando el hijo mayor se perdió en las escaleras, Pepper miro a Harley con cierta vergüenza.

—Lamento eso, Harley... —se disculpo ella, el rubio le negó suavemente.

—Descuida, creo que es normal... —le dijo Keneer y la pelirroja le sonrio tiernamente.

—¿Por qué no mejor servimos el postre? —ofrecio Elizabeth, tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso que prácticamente podía cortarse con cuchillo.

Herley se levantó de su silla siendo seguido por Natalie, el hombre metio su mano en su bolsillo y palpó el bulto que formaba la caja del anillo en su bolsillo.

/Mientras que con padre e hijo/

Tony estaba sentado en su cama, con sus manos undidas en sus manos. ¿Cuándo fue que sus hijos habían crecido tanto?- obviamente dejando de lado a Danny-. Precia que solo fuese ayer cuando nacieron Alex y Nat.

Todavía recordaba cuando sus hijos eran pequeños y los dos corrian traviesos por los pasillos de Industrias Stark: ahora su hija tenía novio y su Alexander era todo un hombre.

El moreno suspiro pesadamente.

Antes se pasaban el día correteando por la casa, molestando a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor-aunque de eso no cambiaron mucho-.

Ahora ya eran adultos hechos y derechos.

Aunque había veces que Alex pedia concejos de Pepper y de él. Pero por otro lado Rose buscaba siempre a su padre. Ellos siempre habían tenido una excelente relación y desde que ella era pequeña había sido su mejor cómplice, pero ahora tenia al tarado de Keneer con ella y lo más probable es que lo dejase de lado a él.  
_  
_—Papá, ¿podemos hablar? —comenzó Alex, entrando a su habitación sin golpear.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alex? —le dijo Tony— ¿No me digas que ya soy abuelo? —pregunto burlon y con una sonrisa.

—No, viejo, aun no —le contesto su hijo— Pero ya encerio ¿Por qué tuviste que actuar asi? —dijo fastidiado.

— Si el bastardo de Keneer y Natalie tienen planeado hacer una vida juntos yo seré el primero en matarlo— se resignó Stark y Alexander giro sus ojos.

—Anda, viejo... Harley siempre a sido tu hombre de confianza ¿Qué tiene esto de distinto? —le pregunto el joven señor Stark — No creo que Harley haga sufrir a Nat, el la cuidara y tu lo sabes... —le dijo, Tony le miro serio.

—Yo la cuidaría mejor... —contraataco.

—Tu ya nos cuidaste todo este tiempo, papá... Ahora mi deber es proteger lo que le da sentido a mi vida, y esa es Lizzy —dijo Alex, haciéndole recordar a Tony— Ahora Harley va a cuidar de Natalie como ella de él... Solo dales una oportunidad —le propuso y Tony suspiro pesadamente.

Stark no contesto, solo se levanto y tomando del hombro de su primogénito ambos salieron de la habitación.

/

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la cocina y a los minutos ya estaban acompañando al resto de la familia. El rubio trago saliva al ver a los hombres Stark abrazar a su respectiva pareja. Lo mejor era hablar con Natalie lejos de su familia y del puño de su padre.

—De acuerdo, te vienes con nosotros... —acepto Tony— Pero... —su mirada se endurecio— Haces o tratas de pasarte de la raya, Keneer, juro que mis "amigos" no serán tan buenos contigo como cuando eras un mocoso... —le hizo saber Tony y Harley asintió obediente.

Una risa se le escapó a Harley y se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo para sacar la caja aterciopelada desde su bolsillo. Las miradas curiosas pasaron a la de la sorpresa total.

—Entonces creo que ya puedo mostrate esto... —con un suave clic la caja se abrió, justo cuando Natalie tomó una gran inspiración. –Cásate conmigo... —le dijo con ternura.

Y nuevamente... Todo se fue al diablo.


End file.
